Lego pirates
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: cinco historias sobre los piratas de Lego


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Lego pirates

1 parte: Las andanzas de Garfio de hierro

El pirata Garfio de hierro y sus hombres navegaban por aguas tropicales a bordo de su pequeña embarcación, también estaba su oficial Hawkins.

Ellos solían atacar a las naves de la Armada, que transportaban riquezas como oro y especias; pero en esas aguas había indígenas.

El capitán de la Armada, iba a perseguirlos y enviar tropas para combatirlas, pero tenían a los isleños de aliados.

Navegando en un bote de vela, recorrieron el territorio de los isleños, pero cuando vieron a los extraños se mostraron muy hostiles.

Prepararon lanzas, arcos y flechas y en sus canoas se dirigieron hacia los piratas, el capitán disparaba con su pistola y eso los ahuyentaba, cuando vino el rey isleño en su gran balsa capturo a uno y se fueron.

Cuando se alejaron del lugar, planearon como rescatar a su compañero, ya que iban a sacrificarlo a los dioses.

Durante la oscuridad de la noche se metieron a la aldea y lograron sacar a su compañero que estaba en una celda, uno de los isleños estaba ahí pero le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

Se alejaron del lugar al amanecer, y los que estaban en la guarida del pirata, aparecieron unos soldados de la Armada y abrieron fuego, como venia la nave huyeron al barco de Garfio de hierro, levaron anclas y fueron a recoger a su capitán.

Cuando le dijeron lo ocurrido, se prepararon para luchar contra la nave de la Armada, en su bodega había un cofre de tesoros.

Se pusieron en posición de combate y dispararon los cañones, los disparos de ambas naves causaban grandes daños, especialmente al barco pirata que izo que el mástil de proa se caiga.

Garfio de hierro quería el tesoro a toda costa, así que ordeno el abordaje; con alfanjes lucharon contra los soldados, el capitán lucho cara a cara con el pirata, Hawkins se enfrentaba al oficial de los soldados, pero los piratas tenían muchas bajas.

En la nave pirata se propagaba un incendio, en peligro que explote por la pólvora; Hawkins da muerte al oficial y Garfio de hierro acaba con el capitán, los sobrevivientes agarran el cofre y con la ayuda de uno que estaba en la balsa, abandonan las naves y se alejan.

Cuando se alejaron, los dos barcos explotaron; estaban en la balsa, pero no estaban perdidos, se fueron a un puerto seguro para así festejar con el botín.

2 parte: El imperio y los piratas

Luego de aquella aventura, había otro pirata, el capitán Barba roja; a bordo de su barco de dos mástiles el _Barracuda_, estaba listo para lanzarse a la aventura en busca de fortuna.

En su barco estaba una mujer pirata que era corajuda y su mono mascota Spinoza, sus rivales eran los guardias imperiales.

Los guardias, que estaban instalados en un fuerte, enviaron a unas tropas a patrullar a los piratas, también junto con su alto oficial comandaban una nave.

Mientras el jefe pirata descansaba en su guarida, aparecieron en secreto unos soldados, el mono los descubrió y tomando sus armas se iban a enfrentar a los intrusos.

Luchando contra pocos, la mujer ataco al oficial de los soldados, cuando vinieron mas, dieron muerte a los intrusos, a excepción de uno.

Al superviviente lo interrogaron en una pequeña celda, luego lo abandonaron a su suerte en un pequeño islote.

Prepararon el barco y se dirigieron a donde estaban instalados los guardias, mientras se acercaban, planearon el ataque.

Desembarcaron en botes y bien armados atacaron a los que estaban cerca, cuando liberaron a los que estaban prisioneros, se les unieron y lucharon contra los soldados.

Uno de ellos le fue a avisar a los demás en el fuerte, el ataque pirata se realizaría en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando estaba oscuro, los piratas atacaron sorpresivamente, sin estar preparados, redujeron a los guardias; después vinieron los demás que estaban en el _Barracuda_.

Luego de salir vencedores, saquearon el fuerte y se fueron; cuando iban a adentrarse mar adentro se encontraron con la nave imperial comandada por el alto oficial.

Con los cañones preparados, comenzó la batalla, luego pasaron al abordaje y combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo; la mujer luchaba con coraje, los guardias estaban siendo derrotados.

En la nave enemiga había un tesoro, cuando Barbarroja combatió contra el oficial, lucho con mucho coraje y le dio muerte de un solo golpe.

Con el botín obtenido, decidió ser enterrado, cuando partieron, continuaron con sus aventuras y atacando a los imperiales.

3 parte: La fortuna de los imperiales

El capitán Barba roja planeaba con sus tripulantes reunidos en su guarida, el nuevo ataque a los soldados imperiales, y sobre una gran fortuna que escondían en el fuerte.

Pero la cosa no era fácil, ya que esos soldados patrullaban las rutas comerciales, y con sus barcos atacaban a cualquier pirata, y si lo capturaban, lo mandaban a ejecutar.

Cuando prepararon el nuevo barco que capturo, se dirigieron a donde vigilaban, e incluso llevaban un bote de vela para ocasiones.

Durante la travesía en el mar, avistaron una embarcación con símbolos imperiales, era de un solo mástil pero con soldados a bordo.

Barba roja dio la orden de preparar los cañones, pero los soldados los vieron y prepararon las armas para el combate.

Cuando los cañones sonaron, comenzó la batalla en el mar, pero el pirata no quería hundirlo, así que ordeno acercar el barco al enemigo.

Lanzando ganchos y sogas iniciaron el abordaje y combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo contra los soldados y marineros.

El oficial se enfrento al capitán pirata, aunque ya reducían a los soldados, y cuando de un golpe acabo con el enemigo, ordeno el saqueo, y mientras lo hacían interrogaron a los supervivientes, para que confiesen de las riquezas que guardan.

Cuando le contaron, se quedo a pensar como atacar ese fuerte, ya que estaba bien defendido y con sus cañones podrían hundir a cualquier barco enemigo.

Terminando con el saqueo, hundieron el barco enemigo y dejaron a los supervivientes en un bote de remos.

Su nuevo plan fue así: el capitán bajo en el bote de vela con la mujer pirata, con Hawkins, el mas joven, Spinoza y uno para explorar la zona.

En el fuerte estaba uno de los altos oficiales militares que se hacia cargo de la fortaleza, tenia vigilantes y potentes cañones.

Ahí vino al puerto, una pequeña nave donde venia un importante invitado a averiguar como estaba el fuerte.

El oficial recibió al invitado que era un noble, y le contó sobre el gran tesoro que escondían en las bodegas de la fortaleza.

Durante la noche, la pequeña embarcación atraco en un lugar secreto, desembarcaron y bien armados se dirigieron a hurtadillas al fuerte.

Golpearon en la cabeza a unos guardias, los vigilantes observaban el barco pirata y planeaban hundirlo a cañonazos.

Uno de los soldados los descubrió y vinieron los demás, ahí comenzó la batalla en el fuerte, los sirvientes despertaron al oficial y al noble, y tomaron sus sables si iban a pelear contra los piratas.

El mas joven dio la alarma en el barco y mandaron a abrir fuego contra el fuerte, los disparos dieron contra los cañones de la fortaleza, destruyeron la nave del noble y luego bajaron en bote para ayudar a su capitán.

El oficial se encontró cara a cara con Barba roja y lucharon con sables, el noble lucho con Hawkins y lo dejo sin sable, ahí huyo.

Los piratas atacaron la fortaleza y reducían a los soldados, sin perder el coraje, atravesó con su espada al oficial y descubrieron el gran tesoro que escondieron.

Luego del saqueo, llevaron el gran botín a bordo, pero una parte decidió esconderla en una isla, para así, sus siguientes sucesores lo puedan encontrar.

4 parte: La gran aventura de Barba de ladrillo

La poderosa flota del Imperio ya empezaba a patrullar las zonas y así acabar con la piratería de una vez por todas.

Pero el capitán Barba de ladrillo, sucesor de Barba roja, iba a planear ir a buscar el tesoro que había escondido.

El se preocupaba que las flotas les superaban a los barcos piratas, y tenia un plan de poder buscar ese tesoro antes de ser capturado.

Mientras que en el fuerte, el gobernador llamo al almirante en su poderoso navío, listo para cazar a los piratas.

Cuando se preparaban para ir a la búsqueda del tesoro, fueron atacados por unos soldados imperiales, ellos lucharon con todo coraje, y mientras cargaban las provisiones y municiones al barco, pudieron vencerlos y cuando levaron anclas se fueron a toda vela.

Mientras que en el viaje, avistaron un bote donde había una joven y unos soldados, pero como tenían cañón, dispararon contra el barco y pudieron abordarlos, aunque el cocinero tomo a la joven y los soldados se rindieron.

Por este ataque, dirigieron el barco hacia el puerto, tenían a la joven, que era la hija del gobernador y los demás como rehenes.

Como no estaba el almirante, el barco pirata abrió fuego contra el puerto, luego de que las defensas se debilitaron, desembarcaron.

Ahí se libro la batalla en el puerto, Barba de ladrillo y un par de hombres se dirigieron al despacho del gobernador, mataron a los que se opusieron y pudieron vencer al oficial.

Luego de someter al enemigo, saquearon el lugar, devolvieron a la joven con su padre y se fueron a su destino.

Después de una noche de atravesar el mar, llegaron a la isla, cuando se encargaron de carenar el barco en una cala, Barba de ladrillo y un grupo fue a buscar el tesoro.

En el camino, los recibió un naufrago, era uno que huyo de los cazadores imperiales, el sabia donde estaba el tesoro.

Estaba escondido en su casa, y se pusieron contento de haber recuperado el tesoro de Barba roja, pero vino otro problema: los soldados que vinieron del navío imperial desembarcaron.

Sacaron sus armas y lucharon, encima que tenia un cañón, eso los hizo huir, pero fueron capturados por el almirante quien los llevo a su navío.

El naufrago aviso a los demás que su capitán fue capturado, luego de terminar de carenar, levaron anclas y fueron a buscar a su jefe.

Iban a ser ejecutados, a Barba de ladrillo y al cocinero lo iban a colgar del palo mayor, cuando el almirante iba a dar la orden apareció el barco pirata.

Unos cañonazos después, pasaron al abordaje, los cautivos se liberaron y pelearon, los piratas atacaban a soldados y marineros, cuando Barba de ladrillo acabo con el capitán lucho contra el almirante, cuando lo despojo de su espada, su hija lo detuvo, ahí se rindieron.

Con el tesoro recuperado, abandonaron al almirante, a su hija y a los sobrevivientes en un bote, hundieron el navío.

Pero Barba de ladrillo, pudo tener el tesoro del pirata anterior, aunque también iban a seguir con el negocio de la piratería.

5 parte: Pequeñas aventuras

Años después de lo sucedido, en unas pequeñas islas habitaban algunos piratas, entre ellos, el capitán Barba roja.

Él vivía en su pequeña guarida, y poseía dos barcos, el grande era su buque insignia y el pequeño era utilizado para pequeñas expediciones.

Pero Barba roja tenía un rival y era el capitán Drake que habitaba en unas islas vecinas y solían competir por los botines y sus presas.

Lo que el capitán enemigo tenía en secreto, era un cofre de tesoros que ocultaba en un islote, e iba a compartirlo con su cómplice, el malvado capitán Garfio rojo.

Incluso Barba roja tenía un aliado y era otro capitán que era enemigo de Garfio rojo; algo que solían hacer era atacarse los unos a los otros en varias ocasiones, saqueando algunas cosas como comida, bebidas y armas, incluso el escaso dinero que llevaban.

Y paso: el pirata enemigo ataco la guarida de Barba roja, sus hombres la defendieron con valentía, pero no pudieron evitar que se lleven sus provisiones, el capitán ordeno la retirada y le advirtió que la próxima será una batalla decisiva, ya que vendría Garfio rojo y su enorme barco bien armado.

Para evitarlo, llamo a su aliado y en sus barcos se dirigieron a la guarida de Drake para atacarla, antes que aparezca Garfio rojo.

Drake y Garfio rojo ya desenterraron el cofre, y fueron a llevarlo a su guarida; pero su cómplice no lo acompaño y Drake fue solo con sus hombres en su piragua.

Barba roja dio la orden de atacar la guarida, primero dispararon los cañones, dejando el lugar en ruinas y en una balsa desembarcaron y lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo; ahí los dos rivales se tranzaron en combate con espadas.

Sus hombres perecieron y ahí Barba roja da muerte a Drake, pero luego da la orden de ir a los barcos, así para luchar contra Garfio rojo.

Con sus aliados se dirigen hacia el enemigo, pero el barco contraria abre fuego con sus cañones; a pesar de que ellos poseen pocos disparan, pero por los disparos, los aliados de Barba roja sufren daños en sus bajeles y explotan.

Ahí los dos barcos de Barba roja se dirigen al bajel enemigo y rápidamente pasan al abordaje; como sus enemigos no son tan numerosos, hay una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos capitanes se trenzan en lucha, y esquivando los ataques del garfio de color sangre, con su sable de muerte a Garfio negro; sus hombres recuperan el cofre y abandonan el navío que se hunde.

Con el tesoro recuperado, Barba roja y sus hombres se alivian y deciden aventurarse al mar en busca de botines y nunca volvieron a esas islas.

The end


End file.
